


Kichiku Megane (Part A)

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: GV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 不良学生欺负了一个得到眼镜的老师，老师会怎么做？





	Kichiku Megane (Part A)

作为X年X班的副班导，他感到很辛苦。虽然也有他能力不足的原因，这个班的平均成绩一直提高不上来。再就是风气问题，班上那些不良少年，总是让他烦恼。

每天早上来到教室，他必然会见到班上大部分的男生都围成圈，中间几个“代表性人物”翘着脚，嘴边尽是嘲讽的笑。而大部分的女生，又散落在这些男生的周围，似乎十分崇拜。

每当他敲敲黑板提醒上课，所有人都一脸不情愿地回到座位，那几个人也总是不屑地窃窃私语，虽然不给课堂带来什么麻烦，但一举一动都透露着不屑。

这样倒也一直相安无事，直到这天早上。

自习课上本该寂静无声的教室后排，传来了不属于课堂的声音。他抬头，看见那个盯着飞机头的小个子，单手扶着iPad边看边发笑。

他本来不想管。可前排安静自习的几个女生烦躁地皱起了眉，又时不时抬眼看着他，指望他去制止一下。他只好站起来，对着那个小个子高声喊道：

“是什么这么好笑，不知道你的同学们都在学习吗？”

发尾染着黄色的男生猛地站起来，大骂他多管闲事。

他不敢与不良们正面冲突，憋红了脸。小个子少年慢悠悠按了暂停键，放下平板，左晃晃右晃晃走向他。少年每走一步，他就多慌一分。

“你怎么能说想看就看呢，因为有趣所以就要在课堂上看？”他不想输了面子，还是逞着口舌，同时左躲右闪，不与少年目光对视。

后排座位爆发出阵阵哄笑。

少年虽然矮小，力气却十足，抬起腿就往他的膝窝踹了一脚。他被踢得一个踉跄，差点没站稳，紧接着屁股上又被踹了一脚。他扶着讲台，不可置信地回头看向少年。少年也没打算停止，又继续往他身上踢踹，往他背上下了两计重捶，右手握紧他的领口贴上他的脸。

“你在干什么呢！”门突然被拉开，班导冲上前将二人拉开，询问他的伤势。

少年瞟了一眼前排握着手机的女生，在威严的班导面前还是不敢造次。

他的背部还是隐隐作痛，班导一直催促着他要去保健室看看。“下午那节课还是自习。你，”他指向刚刚对他施暴的少年，“到时候你到保健室来，我们需要谈谈。”

说完，他也不理会其他人的起哄，拜托班导代管一下纪律，就自己走向了保健室。

他推开保健室的大门。一个穿着黑色斗篷，戴着黑色礼帽的金发男子坐在桌旁。

“你是新来的老师吗？”他一脸迷惑，对这个人的打扮很不解。

金发男子勾起嘴角，有些邪魅，他觉得有些邪魅。

只见金发男子轻轻捏着一副金属框的眼镜，缓缓站起来。

“我以为，你需要这个。”男子把眼镜轻轻送进他的口袋，“当你觉得你无法忍受的时候，试试戴上它。”

等他反应过来，金发男子早已拉开门走了出去。

接着保健室老师走了进来，丝毫没有见到陌生人的疑惑。看了眼他的伤势，让他趴在那架小床上给他涂了点药。他也不问，只是手指虚握着口袋里的眼镜，似乎想到了什么。

 

“老~师，你找我有什么事？”

午休时间很快就过了，少年应约来到保健室。他正好刚刚吃完班导送来的便当，被踹伤的部位已经被上了药，衬衫和西装外套也重新被整理好。

少年仍是一副死不悔改，他也没有心思去教育这个铁不良。但是出手伤人的举动对于一个学生来说，未必不是一个损人不利己的事情。

“先大声吼你是我的不对，我先给你道歉。”他坐在床边稍微倾了倾身，“但是你这回打伤老师，如果被别人举报上去，你会被退学的。这回你只是踢伤了我，我不和你计较太多，如果还有下次，你不仅伤害别人，也是在伤害你自己啊。”

少年的眼睛冷冷地眯了起来。

“别假惺惺的，装什么好人。我如果被举报退学，你这种人最开心了吧。”

“又或者说，”少年贴上前，抓上他重新系好的领带，“不会是受虐狂吧，老师。”

他羞愤难当，猛地站起来要给自己辩白，却被少年抓住两肩猛地推倒在地。刚上过药的后背痛得他一抽，额头冒出几滴冷汗。少年看着他发白的嘴唇，突然兴奋起来。

他以为又要遭一顿毒打，闭上了眼睛，在地上蜷成一团。少年看着他怪异到极点的动作，走上前朝他的胯骨又踢了两脚。

他下意识将手覆上刚刚被踢中的地方。他本就瘦削，又被重重踢中骨头，好在少年穿的只是室内鞋，不如他平时穿的皮鞋伤害更大。心里嘲笑起自己，明明已经受了伤害，还在庆幸受伤不深。更可笑的是，就连一个不如他高大的中学生也敢这么肆无忌惮地攻击自己。

棱角分明的眼镜藏在口袋里，硌着他的皮肤又痒又疼。他想起那个金发男子的话，只觉得少年的动作开始放慢，面部表情也似乎滑稽地扭曲。瞪大的眼睛，红润的嘴唇，龇起的白色牙齿，愚蠢的飞机头。他迅速伸手，掏出了口袋里的眼镜，架在好看的鼻梁上。

瞬间天旋地转。

“你他妈…”少年看着他这一连串诡异的动作，不禁怒上心头，“戴眼镜是想干什么，少瞧不起人了！”边说着，少年又抬高了脚想往他的身上踩。

只见他一个侧身，躲过一脚。少年踩空后，一个踉跄差点没站稳，差点就撞上床边的栏杆。他从地上爬起来，拍了拍西装裤，尽管那并没有沾上什么灰尘。少年觉得他突然变了。

并不是说变了一张脸，变了一个人，而是他的气场突然变得无比强大，让少年有些畏缩。眯着眼去瞧他藏在眼镜后的眸子，对方却紧紧闭上眼睛。

他深吸一口气，让自己缓冲着眼镜给他带去的巨大变化。一股热量从后心迸发出来，传递到四肢，到颈后。这股热量阻止他回忆刚刚在他身上发生的事情，可后背和胯骨的酸痛又似乎要强迫他想起，眼前这个刚刚还张牙舞爪的不良少年对他做过的‘坏事’。

平日的他总板着脸，不想让学生因为他资历浅而看轻他。在少年的眼里，就是成天板着脸的无聊教师，欺负起来没什么意思。不过是因为这天他不如往常一样任由少年玩闹，才生出了要欺负他的心思。

‘老师’可不知道不良少年的这点小心思。他只知道，少年仗着他不敢还手的懦弱性格，才敢如此肆无忌惮。可当‘老师’不再是老师，那少年就该为他的行为付出代价。

他扯了扯领带松开领口，也许是觉得胸口一团闷气无处抒发，可少年只以为他在装逼。少年极少看见这个人笑起来，他总是面无表情，总是看着像在生气，认识久了才发现只是个无趣的懦弱男人。可他突然勾起嘴角，向少年压了过来。

二人相隔本就不远，少年猝不及防就被抓住了手臂。

“你干什么？！”

“呵，你觉得我干什么？”

少年想用些半吊子的体术，甩开他的手，再压制住他。陌生的气场让少年不敢轻举妄动，更不敢怀有还要继续欺负他的心思，只想要快点逃离这里。然而越甩，他抓得越紧。像是不满少年的挣扎，他双手并用，又伸出一条腿去绊倒少年。一个重心不稳，少年就倒向了架床的一侧。

没等少年稳住站起来，他就按上了少年的斜方肌。隔着一层衬衫的布料，带有热度的手让少年毛骨悚然。双腿被纠缠住，手臂被紧紧压在身下。好在身体不比缚器坚实，手臂很容易就能抽出，但却更快地被对方的另一只手牢牢拦下。

“哼，真是难驯。”

“放开我，你知道你这么做有什么后果吗？”少年还在嘴硬。

“你方才欺辱我，怎没想过后果？”

他毫不惊慌，只是被少年的挣扎弄得耐心全无。单手控制住少年的手腕，上身也倾向前，压住少年的身体，用另一边手隔着衣物抚摸着少年的身体。眼中露出赞赏的神采，似乎是遇见了难得的宝物。

动作愈发情色，少年只觉被触摸过的部位瘙痒难耐。不禁想哀求他把自己身上的衣服脱去，好让自己尽情感受他的触摸。少年迅速打消了这个念头。

“我不会脱掉你的上衣。”

少年瞪大眼睛。

他停下了抚摸少年的手，伸向少年的皮带扣。少年不安地扭动，却只能听着金属扣慢慢被解下。他单手解开纽扣，拉下拉链，手探进内裤的松紧带，抓住了少年青涩的器官。

少年当然没有勃起。尽管少年方才确实在他的手中从战栗慢慢变成享受。

他环住少年的茎体，上下动了一会儿，拇指温柔地来回揉捏软沟。少年浑身一颤，性爱初学者被这一剧烈的快感刺激得头晕目眩，性器也逐渐发硬抬头，大腿也从刚才的紧绷状态变得有些无力。

被不算熟悉的男人玩弄的感觉实在不爽，少年在令人作呕的快感中开始唾弃自己敏感的触觉神经。爽快感在对方的手中绽放出来，少年紧闭着不肯服输的嘴，不愿让后方恶趣味的男人有一丁点的满足感。

“如果有面镜子就好了。”他贴在少年的耳边轻声说道，“让你看看你自己的表情。”

少年知道自己又一次被看穿，自暴自弃地张开嘴，让一口浊气混着难耐的呻吟一起被吐出。猩红的舌头也伸出来一点，像犬类一样寻求降温。

“我不会吻你。”

“我也不想让你吻我。”少年终于觉得自己占了上风，十分得意，“要做就快点。”

他突然收紧手，换来少年一声压抑的尖叫。原本快要喷射出来的性器委委屈屈地躺在他的手中。

他趁少年没有缓过神，连着内外两条裤子一起揪紧拽到臀下，放开了少年的手腕，转道虚握住少年纤细的脖子。

“别耍花样，你知道后果。”

少年说不出话来，只是乖乖垂下手不再反抗。

不反抗代表什么？

反正不代表你可以直接往里捅！

少年只觉得眼前发黑，额前的冷汗一滴一滴往外冒。

“你这家伙……”

“很想要嘛，你。”少年拼命呼吸，想要尽可能放松自己，却只能更加急切地松开又缩紧自己。他故意曲解少年的生理反应，放肆地嘲笑少年的‘急切’。

他也十分难受，不上不下地卡在‘门口’，却不能退出，他知道退出之后更难回头，只得硬着头皮忍耐着紧致的束缚把自己更用力地往里推。左手还在揉捏着少年的性器，右手摩挲着少年的臀尖及穴口。

“没准，你跟我求个饶，我就放过你了。”他扬声说，语气实在欠揍。

“你当我傻！”穴道被撑开的不适令少年嘴唇发白，整个人看起来显得憔悴。

他也当真不打算体谅少年的感受，将自己全部推进去之后就开始前后顶弄。少年逐渐也得了爽快，皱紧的眉头也逐渐松开，只是在眉心留下了一个深刻的凹陷，让人看着好不可怜。

他看见少年开始得趣，又自己不爽起来，憋着一口气突然加快了速度和力道往最深处探去。少年一时没适应，被弄得哇哇大叫。

“慢点、慢点，你给我停下！”少年脱口而出。

他果真实现了诺言，将自己整个退出了少年的身体。少年软软地半趴在床上喘气，缓了好一会才回头去看他。

“喂！”

“我说了，你跟我求个饶我就放过你，现在倒是你又不乐意。”

他又重新回到了少年的身体里，带着一个刚戴上的套子。

“流氓，居然还随身带这种东西。”

“我可不想留下什么把柄在你手里。”他不再多言语，只是埋头苦干，将少年重新带回情欲地浪潮中。

性器在他的手中不停地抚弄，后方也被死死地操干着，双重的快感对于一个少年来说实在过了火。但少年却存着要和这个男人一起到达高潮的心思，默默耐着快感，不让它再往上蒸腾。喘息和呻吟也被吞进肚子里，憋得脸颊通红，眼珠子里尽是水汽。

也不知道他是否能看出少年的心思，也舍弃了多余的技巧，只是更加用力，更加精准地攻击少年的敏感点。

不知过了许久，他低喘着射进了出来。少年的性器颤抖着连续了三波喷洒出了精液，地板和床栏上都不免沾上了斑斑白点。

他不打算与少年温存，本来他也没有那样的想法。摘下套子打了个结，径直走向了垃圾桶。

少年一直背对着他，他自然看不到那双发红的眼。

他刚丢弃完套子，转身回头，面上重重挨了少年一拳。他刚要发火，却发现事态已然全变。

金属边的眼镜被打落在地，左边的镜片碎裂了。


End file.
